


He Watches...

by HPFangirl71



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Rimming, Threesome, Voyeurism, wanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-06
Updated: 2011-08-06
Packaged: 2017-10-22 07:04:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/235216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPFangirl71/pseuds/HPFangirl71
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus Snape is a lucky man indeed...</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Watches...

**Author's Note:**

> This story contains non explicit Slash. It is a threesome and is Cross Gen So Please Do Not Flame!! Thanks!!

****

He Watches… by HPFangirl71

He loved to watch them… loved to watch as they kissed each other, as their fingers would roam across hard taunt muscles. A hand pulling at silver blond locks would arouse him and soft moans of ecstasy would tempt him to touch but he would refrain. He wanted to see how they pleasured each other without him to corrupt them.

Yes, Severus would watch and wait for just the right moment to join them. He would watch as a tongue licked slowly up a tight puckered hole. He would watch as the young wizard bucked in pleasure at the intrusion of that tongue into his arse. They would cry out and he would moan to himself. The tightness of his groin would grow with each movement of the silky bodies before him.

They were his prize, the things that made his life worth every moment of despair he had suffered before they'd entered into it. He let his hand dip down to brush against his own member as he watched with anticipation. Watching as Harry slipped his own within Draco's beautiful confines. He listened as Draco groaned from the painful pleasure that Harry's cock gave him. Severus thought that their bodies joined were the most erotic sight he'd ever laid eyes upon.

The most amazing thing about this union that he watched take place in a tangle of sheets and sweaty bodies were that he was responsible for it. His love for them both had brought them all together in this corrupt threesome they had formed. Now, Draco, and Harry loved each other just as much as they loved him. As Harry thrust forcefully into Draco and the blonde boy turned to meet his kiss, he could see it in their eyes.

That lustful heat in their eyes was his undoing as he gasped with pleasure and came hard. He could resist them no longer… He climbed into the bed with them and let his hands roam their joined bodies. Accepting kisses from them both, he let his fingers grasp Draco's cock. He matched Harry's rhythm and soon both boys were at their release amidst a stream of vulgar outcries. In the afterglow of orgasm, they would both reach out to him. He pulled them into his embrace, marveling at just how lucky he had been to find their love…


End file.
